1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed sheets and more particularly pertains to a new bed sheet attachment system for facilitating bed making.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed sheets is known in the prior art. More specifically, bed sheets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bed sheets include U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,927; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,454; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,383; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,821; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,061; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,140.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bed sheet attachment system. The inventive device includes a plurality of sheet members including a bottom sheet member, a top sheet member, and a first middle sheet member. Each sheet member has upper and lower surfaces, opposite head and foot ends and a pair of sides extending between the head and foot ends. The bottom sheet member is adapted for covering a mattress while the lower surface of the top sheet member is designed for resting on the upper surface of another sheet member. The first middle sheet member is designed for interposing between the top sheet member and the bottom sheet member. The upper surface of the bottom sheet member is attachable by zippers to the lower surface of another sheet member. The lower surface of the top sheet member is attachable to the upper surface of another sheet member by zippers. The upper surface of the first middle sheet member is attachable by zippers to the lower surface of another sheet member and the lower surface of the first middle sheet member is attachable by zippers to the upper surface of another sheet member.
In these respects, the bed sheet attachment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating bed making.